D Gray-man Twins
by Wolfs child
Summary: What would happen if Allen had a twin little sister and she just so happened to have a big secret along with her brother, so how will this turn out and what will those around them think when the truth is revealed?


D. Gray-man

Chapter 1 - Marian Cross

I was always with my older twin brother Red since we had been abandoned when we were younger but the circus and that was the name they gave him, I was given the name Wolf because I looked like one. Since I had silver wolf ears and a silver tail and a blood red eyes with gold flecks that looked like stars which is one of the reasons I'm not on display. Mostly because I scare the customers away so I was put behind the scenes with my brother and we were always together everyone around us seemed to hate us so we didn't stay in one tent to long. However one person seemed to not care what we looked liked always talked to us like we were normal people Red didn't like it to muh since people always betrayed us. I was happy just being with my brother and I knew that he liked the clown named Mana who treated us like family so I was happy being with him to. It wasn't long before Mana adapted us and we went on a journey with him and away from the circus he even bought brother a glove to his his red hand as well as a dress with a hat for me to hide my ears and tail. I was really starting to like Mana and I could tell Red was to which made me happy since it had been just the two of us and now our family was expanding. Mana even changed our names he changed brothers name from Red to Allen while he changed mine from Wolf to Luna because of my silver hair. However while we were in town one day Mana collapsed and died and I could tell from Allen that we were lost neither of us remembered what he had taught us. We were now all alone in this world and it seemed like my world was shattering I don't even remember going up to the graveyard and sitting in front of Mana's grave. Or that someone came and talked to Allen but I did realize that he brought back Mana since his voice snapped me out of it but when I looked up it seemed like my body was on fire. It seemed like someone else was controlling my body and I attacked Mana crying along with Allen who was trying to resist but his now claw-like hand wasn't listening to him and we destroyed Mana together. The last thing I heard him say was that he loved us and we just sat there crying until a man with red hair showed up and asked if we wanted to go with him after he told us about what Mana had become and Red placed his hand ontop of the mans so I did as well. We were taken to a small cottage and an elderly women opened the door and I looked at her worried before grabbing onto the mans jacket and trying to hide behind him.

Guy: "Its alright this is my supporter Mother."

Then he walked inside and I followed close behind him but I guess I must have been more tired than I thought since I don't remember much after that except people yelling. When I woke up again I was laying next to my brother and I smiled at him before I heard talking outside and got up and walked over to the door and opened it to see the guy and Mother talking. They must have seen me since he got up and walked over to me and picked me up and brought me over to the table they were sitting at and I just looked at them confused wondering what was going on.

Mother: "What is your name little one?"

Luna: "Luna."

Guy: "Thats a good name, my name is Marian Cross."

I nodded and we stayed there until Allen was ready to travel again, I kept smiling like normal but Cross seemed to know that I was suppressing my feelings since he took me out for a walk.

Cross: "Listen Luna its not healthy to keep everything bottled up like this you need to let it out and get over it."

Luna: "I don't know how..."

I heard him sigh and knew I was doing something wrong but then he just pulled me to him and started patting my back and everything just bubbled over and I started crying. I kept crying until I guess I fell asleep since I don't remember much after that but when I woke up we were walking down the street leaving the town that we were in and when ever Allen would falter it seemed something dawned on him and he would get back up and go on. I just smiled knowing what he was thinking Mana always told us when we'd fall to 'keep walking never stop' it was the only thing that stuck with us other than the symbols he taught us. As well as a song that I started humming unknowingly which caused Cross to stop and I looked up at him confused wondering why.

Cross: "Where did you learn that song?"

Luna: "Mana taught it to me, said would protect me."

Cross: "I see, don't sing it out loud just yet wait until I give you approval alright?"

Luna: "Why?"

Cross: "There are a lot of dangerous people in this world and a lot of them would want to hurt you for knowing it."

Luna: "Ok Cross."

Cross: "You've both got innocence so how about I teach you how to use them?"

Allen: "Didn't you already tell us that?"

Cross: "Yes, but I'm not sure that your sister was listening."

I shook my head I was to deep into my own grief to listen to anyone around me so then Cross went into detail about what he called the innocence but I had a feeling something was off. As if he wasn't telling us everything about it but we both agreed to be exorcists so he told us to refer to him as master then he started our training. Which was mostly to see how low I could hear so he had me listen to people around us as Allen played cards and once I had that mastered he had me seeing how quick I could be. After that it was my sight, then strength, and lastly he wanted to see if I could bring out my innocence better I was really happy when I managed to bring out wolf like claws on my hands. Then master started having us face off against akuma which was what Mana was about to become if we hadn't killed him. At first Allen didn't like that I was able to destroy them but I couldn't really help it my innocence wanted to destroy them and sometimes it took control. Master gave me a spell to stop that but that only reveled that I had a knack for magic so master started schooling me in that much to my frustration which would make him smile. However what surprised me was that he took me to a library owned by the Black Order which is the organization that controls the hunters. There he told me to create a golem that could keep in contact with Tim and I asked him if I could tweak it a little more for procations. Like a better recording function so it records everything once a word is spoken, or to hide away so other's couldn't see it, and play songs and hold things that we needed to keep hidden.

Cross: "If you can pull that off then there's nothing left for me to teach you."

I nodded smiling and got to work knowing I had to be careful around the other people in the building so they wouldn't be able to steal my idea and use it from themselves. It took me a bit of tinkering... ok a lot of tinkering to get it where I wanted but I managed to finish my golem, who I decided to call Rosa, and present her to master. He was overjoyed that everything I had installed worked and he even let me tinker with Tim to get the communication up and running between the two golems.

Luna: "There so long as you say the golems name and 'Isda(connect)' it will connect the two, and I added the same recording function to Tim so just say 'Kiroku(record)' and it will record what's in front of it."

Cross: "Very good Luna make sure Allen knows as well."

Luna: "Yes master."

So I did as he said and told Allen everything but then master surprised us by telling me to go ahead and head to the order and I was shocked I didn't want to leave Allen behind...

Cross: "Luna listen to me, I already told you that if you create Rosa that I would have nothing more to teach you, the only thing left is to let you go and experience life yourself which I can't teach you."

Luna: "Alright master, I'll see you soon Allen we can talk using Tim if you get lonely or want to talk to me."

Allen: "Ok Luna, I'll miss you little sister."

Luna: "And I you big brother."

Cross: "I already sent word ahead to Komui so he should be expecting your arrival."

Luna: "Very well, I'll leave as soon as I get all my bags."

Cross: "No need, here, its a bottomless bag."

Luna: "But why?"

Cross: "Every magic student is given a gift for graduation by there teacher so this is my gift to you."

Luna: "Thank you master."

Cross: "Your welcome I've put all your magic books in there just think of them and they will come up to you, now go and pack Luna."

I nodded bowing and left after hugging Allen one last time knowing it would be a while before I saw him again since I didn't know when master would send him. It was a short trip for me to the order especially since I had added a speed function to Rosa so she could keep up with me when I ran so it was a good trip with her playing the songs I had sung for her. Mostly the one that Mana had taught me with masters permission of course he figured it would be a good place for it for now, I immediately froze when I saw the Black Order since it looked like a giant gothic building plus death. I half wanted to go back and smack him since he said nothing about this and it made me realize why he didn't want to come back, hell even I would run from here.

Luna: "Rosa Isda(connect) to Tim."

Allen: "Yes Luna?"

Luna: "Put master on."

Cross: "Lost already?"

Luna: "No, I'm here but you didn't tell me it would be this gothic... I can see why you ran."

I could hear him laughing threw the connection and I smiled and started walking towards the order as well as terminating the link and once I was there I went up to a big door.

Luna: "Hello! I was sent here by my master Cross to see a person named Komui!"

I was then told to let the gatekeeper examine and a big head came down and showered me in a light but found nothing so I was let in and shown the way to Komui by a young girl with green pigtails and purple eyes. She told me her name was Lenalee Lee and that Komui was her big brother and when he tried to tinker with my innocence I nearly killed him. He didn't try anything after that much to my happiness but then we were taken down to a big dark room on a big platform which seemed odd to me. However I heard something behind me and was about to jump out of the way but as if sensing my intention the glowing hands quickly grabbed me and pulled me up into the air. When I turned around I saw a giant glowing lady and looked on in confusion before I felt my body burning and literally screamed out but after a few minutes the burning stopped and I just laid there trembling.

Komui: "So what's the verdict Hevlaska?"

Hevlaska: "Luna Walker your synchronization percentage is 95 percent, you will be the judge when the battle for good and evil is over, you will become a great Destroyer of Darkness."

Then she sat me down on the platform and I looked at Komui ticked off but he just smiled and backed up a little and then I was told everything about innocence but I still felt that something was being left out. So I decided to look into it myself later but right now I just listened to what I was being told so I could leave and once we did it was decided that I was going on a mission with Lenalee. I knew to keep my feelings concealed and only show fake ones since I had been hurt badly when I did it with Mana... and I didn't want either my brother or me to go threw that again. Lenalee showed me how we travel when we miss trains which was fun since we came in threw the roof, then she showed me how we check in with the finders in the area, then she showed me how we complete the mission. Once that was done we split up to do different assignments and it went on like that for a few months and I was completely bored since all I was doing was looking for innocence, finding akuma, killing akuma, and taking the innocence back home. Plus I was really starting to hate the Earl for making the akuma sprout the same lines over and over again they were literally driving me insane as well as making me want to destroy every single one of them. I sighed when I finally got back to the order but I was shocked when I walked into Komui's office since there stood my big brother and my face lit up with a smile and I ran at him and tackled him from behind.

Luna: "Allen! About time you showed up! I really missed you!"

Allen: "Luna! I missed you to, and did you just get back?"

Luna: "Yep! All I gotta do is turn in the innocence and I'm done."

Komui: "Luna why don't you come down with us maybe having you near will keep him calm."

Luna: "Your not going to warn him are you?"

He just smiled and I sighed before we headed down to see Hevlaska who grabbed Allen like she did for me and he freaked out even with me telling him its ok.

Komui: "Well Hevlaska, how's Luna's brother is he going to be able to help stop the war?"

Hevlaska: "Allen Walker you have a synchronization rate of 85 percent, in the near future you will be a great Destroyer of Time."

Luna: "Cool your a time destroyer while I'm a destroyer of darkness."

The Allen punched Komui or tried to since he hit the clipboard, and then while he was learning about that I went to Hevlaska to hand her my innocence from the missions.

Luna: "I picked up a bunch for you Hevlaska."

I said as I took out all the pieces I had which was about ten of them which surprised everyone but I just smiled and held them out to her and watched them fly up above her and then go inside her. Each piece went to a different spot and I just stood up and stretched before looking at Allen and Komui wondering if they were done.

Luna: "Finished."

Komui: "Then we'll head back up and Luna your on break for a few days."

Luna: "Got it."

I was hoping I would be able to spend time with Allen but Komui sent him out on a mission the next day during lunch which upset me but I just forgot about and waited for him to come back which he did three days later.


End file.
